Love is in Romania
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Charlie Weasley meets up with an old Hogwarts students who dated Ron's best male friend. there is an instant attraction but what are their families going to say?
1. Default Chapter

Charlie woke up in the afternoon to find himself at work still at his desk after having to write a proposal for the ministry on the dragons.  
  
He lifted his head off the desk and yawned loudly.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Charlie stretched his arms and rubbed his neck as he let the person enter.  
  
"Mr Weasley, I've been sent here by the ministry to collect your report." said a female voice.  
  
Charlie picked up the pile of parchment next to him that contained the report and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Thank you. May I suggest you get some coffee to wake you up?" asked the voice.  
  
Charlie looked in the direction of the voice to see a young woman no older than eighteen stood on the other of his desk.  
  
She had long ebony hair put in a plait and dressed in the usual ministry outfit of grey robes, black skirt and black jacket top.  
  
"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Charlie getting to his feet.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked the woman.  
  
"I think... don't I recognise you from somewhere?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I don't see how that's possible unless you were in your sixth year of Hogwarts when I started." said the women.  
  
"Aren't you... Cho Chang?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Charlie Weasley? Ohmigod...I heard you were a legend on the Quidditch pitch!" said Cho putting her clipboard and quill as well as the report in her messenger bag.  
  
"Well I was. I don't know about now." Smiled Charlie.  
  
"You must be shattered," said Cho sympathetically.  
  
"God I Am." moaned Charlie as his neck clicked.  
  
"Here let me help you," said Cho taking his arm and helping him up.  
  
"I really could do with some coffee," groaned Charlie.  
  
"I know a place just next door. Let's go." said Cho as she led him out the building.  
  
"So your a messenger. Must be interesting," said Charlie as the two walked down the street to the coffee shop.  
  
"Not really. Only pays 12 galleons an hour," said Cho.  
  
"12 galleons that's more than I make in a day." said Charlie.  
  
The two stopped at the coffee shop and Cho helped Charlie to a table.  
  
"Just a flat white." said Charlie.  
  
Cho nodded and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Hey Weasley. Finally up I see." said a voice.  
  
Charlie looked up to see a colleague of his Edgar Wood with his brothers Kyle and Oliver.  
  
"Yeah Wood. Could have done with staying home last night," said Charlie.  
  
Edgar looked away in guilt and edged away to another table.  
  
Cho came to Charlie with the two coffees and sat down opposite him  
  
"So what's working with dragons like?" asked Cho.  
  
"Its OK but doesn't pay very well. Sometimes I wish I'd stuck to Quidditch," said Charlie sipping his coffee.  
  
"I'm sure you would have done better as a Quidditch player. Not that you're not good as a dragon trainer. Which I'm sure your good at," said Cho.  
  
"Calm down." smiled Charlie.  
  
"Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight? With me." asked Cho.  
  
"I'd love to but I've already got plans," said Charlie downing the rest of his drink.  
  
"Oh right. I should have known that a cute good-looking caring guy like you wouldn't be single," sighed Cho disappointed.  
  
"It's not that at all. Every Thursday I go and have dinner at my parents house." said Charlie.  
  
"Right. Well maybe another time then." said Cho.  
  
"Yeah. Well I can't on Friday I'm baby-sitting Ron and Ginny. Well actually more chaperoning for their party." said Charlie.  
  
"Well I could help if you want." said Cho.  
  
"That would be great, as long as you are prepared to see Harry." said Charlie.  
  
"I'll be fine," said Cho.  
  
"Then maybe you can come with me to a work thing on Saturday and on Sunday then we could go out to dinner." said Charlie.  
  
"That would be great." smiled Cho.  
  
"Ring me tomorrow. On this number and we'll talk about arrangements," said Charlie handing her his card.  
  
"OK." smiled Cho.  
  
"Now I've got to go, got work to do. But hope you ring soon." said Charlie with a wink getting to his feet.  
  
"Bye Charlie." whispered Cho as he walked out.  
  
Cho finished her coffee and walked out the cafe toward her headquarters.  
  
She walked to the main desk and passed the proposal to the receptionist.  
  
"Good work Chang. Now your not needed for the rest of the day so go take a loadoff." smiled the receptionist seeing the love struck look in her eyes. 


	2. an interesting first date

"Thanks Miller. I've got my pager if anyone needs me." said Cho taking her long hair out her plait as she walked out the building.

She walked to her flat and changed her clothes to a pair of black jeans and a red kimono top.

She sat in front of the radio and listened to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) while reading the daily prophet.

Cho couldn't stand not seeing Charlie.

Maybe she could convince him to meet her before the dinner with his parents. For a drink or something.

She got the card out the pocket of her skirt and walked toward the telephone.

She paused. Maybe she seemed too eager or too desperate.

Cho sighed and put the card down on the table before turning back to the daily prophet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie walked back to his office thinking about Cho.

Maybe he should have invited her over to the meal with his family.

But then he would have seemed to be indicating for it to go far.

He walked into his office to see piles of paper work to be done and his owl Trela sat on a perch on his desk looking tired.

Charlie sat down and stroked Trela's golden feathers before picking up the phone.

"Can I have the number for Cho Chang's apartment please?" asked Charlie.

He wrote down the number and then dialed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho sung along to a weird sisters song when the phone rung.

"Hello?" answered Cho.

"Hey Cho it's Charlie Weasley. I was just wondering if you wanted to get together tonight?" asked Charlie.

"But what about your family Dinner?" asked Cho turning the radio down and sitting in a chair while her heart kicked her chest.

"I'm sure I'll be able to get out of It.," said Charlie already writing a memo for his father.

"Really?" asked Cho.

"Sure. I could meet you around seven outside the restaurant opposite the ministry building." said Charlie watching the memo fly out the window.

"Seven's great." said Cho looking at her watch for time.

"See you then." smiled Charlie.

"Bye." said Cho before hanging up.

She made a run for her closet and attacked it for the right outfit to wear.

She pulled out a mini black Lycra skirt that hugged her hips and a blood red boob tube. She tried them on and added a pair of leather boots.

Cho smiled to herself and began to get ready

Two hours later...

Charlie stood outside the restaurant waiting for Cho to arrive.

He'd been there half an hour and hoped that she wasn't going to be much longer.

Soon she arrived dressed perfectly and her red lips glistening with glitter.

Charlie gulped loudly as his heart jumped to his throat and Cho crossed the road.

"Hey Charlie, sorry I'm late." said Cho running towards him.

She tripped and fell onto the pavement.

"You OK?" asked Charlie bending down and helping her up.

Cho's cheeks blushed scarlet red as Charlie helped her to her feet.

"I'm such a clumsy person," said Cho brushing stones and dust from her skirt.

"No you were just over excited. Come on, our tables waiting." smiled Charlie putting an arm round her waist and leading her into he restaurant.

The two walked to their table and sat down.

"You OK?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Cho in an unconvincing tone.

"Tell me." said Charlie taking her hand.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you out there." sighed Cho.

"You didn't at all. In fact all my previous dates have begun with some one falling over. But then again back then it was usually Me." joked Charlie.

Cho laughed and felt her heart lighten up.

A rose girl came around and offered one to Charlie.

Charlie smiled and took it from her, paying a galleon for it.

"Here." smiled Charlie passing it to Cho.

Cho took it and smiled thanks.

"So how long you been a messenger?" asked Charlie.

"Only a couple of months. I was a bar maid at the tigers eye before. But being a messenger is more interesting." said Cho looking at the menu.

"I'm sure it is." smiled Charlie.

The two ordered their meals and began to talk.

"So what's your family like?" asked Charlie.

"Well my father was captain of the chudley cannons till he retired in 1990. My stepmother is a singer and my twin sisters are part of your brother's company Weasleys wizard wheezes. My younger twin stepbrothers are still at Hogwarts," said Cho.

"Interesting. Two sets of twins in the same family is hardly heard of." said Charlie taking their drinks off the tray that had been brought by a waitress.

"Well being the middle child can sometimes be hard," said Cho taking her drink.

"Well I wouldn't know about that personally. Being the second oldest. But I've heard Fred complain about it a lot." Smiled Charlie.

"So heard anything from your brothers recently?" asked Cho.

"Strangely enough I only seem to hear from my little sister Ginny more than the boys. But you know being an only girl in a family of boys is a bit hard on her at times. " Said Charlie.

"I remember meeting Ginny once at the Yule ball. She was such a nice girl," said Cho.

"Yeah well compared to the rest of us she's an angel," sighed Charlie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cho with a mischievous smile.

"Nothing much. Just bill's married a girl old enough to be his daughter, Percy rejected the family before Ron and Harry's fifth year. Fred and George made a memorable escape from Hogwarts in their last year and Ron was causing mischief all the time at Hogwarts one way or another." said Charlie.

"Large family you have." said Cho.

"Can be even larger with aunts, uncles and cousins," said Charlie.

"I'm sure." smiled Cho

The waiter brought the meal and the couple ate.

"So how long you been in Romania?" asked Charlie after they had both finished.

"Only a few months. Been staying around in Bucharest most of the time." said Cho sipping her wine.

"You should really visit around sometime." smiled Charlie.

"I would if I had the time and the chance," said Cho.

"Anyway. Maybe I could show you sometime," suggested Charlie.

"Maybe. Anyway I have to go home. I've got work in the morning." said Cho getting up.

"Let me walk you home," said Charlie also getting up.

"Thanks." smiled Cho picking up her purse and putting the rose near the top.

Charlie followed her to the entrance and saw it was raining.

He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Come on let's go." said Charlie taking her hand and leading her across the road.

"Thanks." smiled Cho as they stopped out side her apartment.

"It's OK. I guess I'd better be going," said Charlie.

"You sure you don't want to come in? You can get warmed up and then apparate home." suggested Cho opening the door.

"You talked me into it." smiled Charlie coming in behind her.

Cho threw her bag into a chair and took off his jacket.

She handed it back and wrung out her hair.

"Want some butter beer?" asked Cho.

"Sure." smiled Charlie.

Cho walked into the kitchen and pulled put two bottles from the cupboard.

She came back in to see Charlie had sat down and had turned on the WWN.

"Nice music huh?" asked Cho passing Charlie a butter beer.

"Yep." smiled Charlie sipping the butter beer.

Cho sat down next to Charlie and sipped her butter beer as the radio played music to keep away the awkward silence.

Charlie finished his butter beer and got to his feet.

"Leaving so soon Charlie?" asked Cho.

"Yeah, I really need to catch up on my sleep," said Charlie.

"Yeah." said Cho putting down her bottle.

"Don't look so disappointed I'll see you tomorrow." smiled Charlie.

"I suppose." sighed Cho.

Charlie took Cho's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry I have to drink and run." whispered Charlie.

"Its OK." said Cho.

Charlie kissed her forehead when Cho's lips moved up to his.

"Don't leave Charlie," murmured Cho pressing her lips on his.

"I have to. Bye Cho." whispered Charlie with one last kiss before he apparated.

Cho sighed disappointed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie arrived at home with Cho's kiss still buzzing on his lips.

Maybe he should have stayed longer; he'd given her the wrong impression that was obvious.

Charlie threw his jacket to one side and threw himself back on his sofa.

He needed a miracle to be able to still see Cho and keep the job hours he had at the moment.

Charlie sighed, what had attracted her to him anyway? She was about Fred and George's age for god's sake, young enough to be like a daughter to him.

Charlie got up and went to bed, needing to think things through.


	3. disappointment thy name is charlie

The next morning...

Cho walked into the ministry in her uniform, with a grim face that pulled people from a mile away to ask if she was OK.

"Chang the boss of Communications would like to see you." said Miller.

"Sure." sighed Cho before taking the lift to the office.

She felt the lift stop and Charlie enter the lift.

Cho kept the grim face and hid behind two taller guys from the Quidditch league.

"So what did you do last night Weasley?" asked a guy who was standing near Charlie.

"Nothing really just went to dinner with an old friend," said Charlie casually.

"Really? Because a friend of mine saw you with Cho Chang from messaging." said the guy smugly.

"Chang is my friend Maxwell. Now why don't you keep your nose out?" said Charlie.

Cho couldn't help a grin appear cross her face.

" Cool it Weasley. I was just asking." said the guy an eyebrow raised as the lift stopped and the two walked out.

Cho returned her grim look.

Charlie had called her nothing more than a friend. Obviously that was all he classed her as. A friend.

The lift stopped at her floor and Cho walked out with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie sat on his chair, cross-legged, at his desk and closed his eyes in thought.

He could hear the memos buzzing around his head and the laughter and chatter from down the corridor.

Trying to meditate at work was a rare thing and it was an even rarer time when he got any peace and quiet.

All he could see and hear in his mind was Cho.

See her face, hear her voice, smell her hair and taste the feeling of her lips.

He couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Charlie opened his eyes and cursed himself.

He couldn't take his mind off Cho at all.

Charlie sighed as he caught Edgar looking at him.

"What is it Wood?" asked Charlie uncrossing his legs.

"Um I was wondering if you were supervising your brother's party," asked Edgar.

"And which brother would that be?" asked Charlie sarcastically.

Edgar saw though his sarcasm.

"So you are then?" asked Edgar.

Charlie rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Of course I am. My parents wouldn't let me do anything else." sighed Charlie.

"It's just Oliver is thinking of going and I wanted you to make sure he doesn't do anything rash." said Edgar.

"Don't worry Edgar though I'm sure he can take care of himself." said Charlie.

"I know but still. Anyway I need to go. Got a meeting," said Edgar before he left.

Charlie closed his eyes and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho took the messenger bag and clipboard of pick-ups from her boss before going back into the lift.

As she waited from the lift she put the bag strap across her chest.

She sighed as other people gathered around her for the lift.

She thought of the conversation Charlie had had

It made her stomach churn

She saw the doors open walked in while she looked at the clipboard.

The first was to pick up some status reports from Charlie.

Cho cursed herself.

Her day seemed to be revolving around Charlie just like her thinking.

She sighed and took a deep breath, trying to prepare her self up for meeting Charlie.

The lift stopped at Charlie's floor and cho walked to Charlie's office to find him meditating.

"Mr. Weasley. I'm here to pick up some status reports," said Cho in her best professional voice.

"Miss Chang. I didn't expect to see you so early." smiled Charlie opening his eyes.

"I only came to collect the status reports Mr. Weasley. Can you please hurry? I have other things to pick up," sighed cho looking at her watch.

"They are around here somewhere," said Charlie rummaging through some piles of parchment.

Cho tapped her shoe on the floor while Charlie found the report he was looking for and signed it.

"Miss chang can you stay here for a while I need to talk to you." asked Charlie passing the report to Cho.

"Depends what for? I'm on a tight schedule," said cho putting the report in her bag.

Charlie closed the door with his wand and got up from his chair.

"How can I help you Mr. Weasley?" asked Cho.

Charlie took the clipboard and bag from cho and threw them in a corner.

"Cho I'm sorry about last night," said Charlie blocking the objects from her.

"I'm sure you are and I understand. You needed an early night," said Cho reluctantly sitting down.

"No you don't understand. I feel guilty about leaving you," said Charlie.

"What guilty enough to just call me a friend?" asked Cho in a demanding tone.

"When did I... oh damn. I guess you heard that huh?" asked Charlie.

"Damn right I did. I threw my self at you last night because I thought you liked me. But no. You only class me as a friend." exclaimed Cho.

"I had to say something. But listen I do have more intimate feelings for you than as a friend Cho." said Charlie.

"Well why keep it a secret then?" asked Cho.

Charlie moved to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Imagine what it would look like. I'm so much older than you," whispered Charlie taking her hand in his.

"And is that a problem?" asked Cho.

"Of course not to me. But to other people like our families it's a big problem." said Charlie.

Cho sighed miserably.

Charlie got up and kissed Cho gently on the lips.

"I really like you, you know that Cho. Nothing will change that. But listen we need to keep this between us." said Charlie.

Cho got up slowly nodding and took her bag and clipboard from the corner.

"I think it would be best if you didn't come tonight. You know, Ron and the others might get suspicious," said Charlie.

Cho said nothing but Charlie could tell she was hurt as she left his office.


	4. an apology on deaf ears

That night...

Cho sat in her apartment reading a romance novel while the weird sisters played on the radio.

She'd known that Charlie would hurt her some how but she never realized he'd hurt her so soon.

She put down her book and took an early night's sleep.

_At the burrow..._

Charlie sat out in the paddock while the party raged on inside.

Fred and George had taken over for him; they could tell his heart wasn't in it.

Ron and Ginny were playing host and hostess, which left little to be done.

Charlie sighed miserably as he sipped a bottle of butter beer to keep himself alert.

He really wanted cho to be there with him.

But there would be suspicions if she came with him.

Charlie sipped the last mouthful of butter beer from the bottle before he threw the bottle into the garden.

"If only I could get away," whispered Charlie.

He got up and walked back into the house where Fred was chatting to his long time girlfriend Angelina Johnson.

George was in a conga line that dean was leading to an old song that was on a muggle radio station.

Ron and Ginny were talking to Harry and Hermione in a corner.

That left to talk to Fred.

He pulled his younger twin brother into the kitchen and shut the door to the party.

"Hey what'd you do that for?" asked Fred putting down the empty butter beer bottle he was holding and replacing it with a full one.

"I was wondering if I could leave?" asked Charlie.

"Leave? Sure. Bill can take over, that reminds me have you seen Bill?" asked Fred sipping his new butter beer.

"I think he's up stairs with Fleur," said Charlie.

"Just go Charlie. Your heart's not in the party so there's no reason for you to stay. If mum and dad come I'll tell them there was an emergency at the Romanian ministry and you had to leave," said Fred.

"Thanks Fred. I'll call you later and keep out of trouble." smiled Charlie.

" Bye Charlie." smiled Fred before Charlie apparated back to Romania.

He went to Cho's apartment and knocked on the door.

Part of him doubted he was doing the right thing but Charlie refused to disappoint Cho again.

Cho woke to hear a banging at the door.

She got up from the bed and threw her romance novel under the bed.

She pulled a robe around her creased clothes as she walked to the door.

She opened it to find Charlie in the doorway looking guilty.

"Oh hey Charlie. I thought you had to go to your brother and sister's party," said Cho walking back to the lounge and falling back on her sofa.

Charlie walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Let me guess you feel guilty?" asked Cho with a sigh.

"Yeah I do. I'm really sorry cho," said Charlie sitting down in a chair.

"I know, I know. You don't want to give your brothers the wrong impression," said Cho.

Charlie got up and moved onto the sofa next to her.

"I seriously doubt this can work if you don't want us to be seen together," sighed Cho looking down.

"I can make it work. I swear." assured Charlie taking her hand.

Cho looked in his eyes and saw the desperation in his eyes.

"I wish I could believe you Charlie, I really do." Whispered Cho, taking away her hand.

"Cho I'm telling you, I really do like you. Its just hard." said Charlie kneeling in front of her.

"I know. But listen, we either go out in public, as a couple, or you can walk out of my flat right now." said Cho, looking at with pleading innocent eyes.

Charlie bit his lip as he considered.

"I knew it. Out." whispered Cho looking down sadly.

"But Cho..." began Charlie.

"I said get out! You don't care. Your only worried about your reputation." said Cho getting to her feet and opening the door.

"I do care cho. I just don't want to..." began Charlie.

"I SAID LEAVE!" yelled Cho.

Charlie got up and walked out the door.

Cho slammed the door behind him and threw off her robe as she began to cry, sinking down the floor, her back to the door.


End file.
